Gangplank/rozwój
Rozwój Aktualizacja bohatera Pierwsza= center|600px Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, samozwańczy król piratów znany jako Gangplank rządzi Bilgewater, wykorzystując zastraszanie, przemoc i spryt. Tam, gdzie się da, pozostawia za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie, a jego reputacja powoduje, że sam widok jego czarnych żagli na horyzoncie wywołuje panikę pośród nawet najbardziej odważnych załóg.Aktualizacja bohatera: Gangplank Pomimo złej sławy i okrucieństwa Gangplank cieszy się całkowitą lojalnością swoich marynarzy. Wielu z jego zaufanych poruczników zostało sławnymi kapitanami lub okrutnymi przywódcami gangów. Wciąż są wobec niego lojalni i chętnie walczą u jego boku, dzięki czemu Gangplank zbudował w Bilgewater silną armię. Niemniej jednak, czasami znajdują się tacy, którzy chcą podważyć jego rządy. Gangplank upaja się takimi chwilami, ruszając do boju z rewolwerem i szablą w ręku, aby przypomnieć wszystkim, że Bilgewater należy wyłącznie do niego. Na nadchodzące wydarzenie zmieniamy nieco rozgrywkę i wygląd przerażającego króla piratów z Bilgewater. Oprócz zestawu obejmującego kilka wybuchowych interakcji wzbogaciliśmy również historię Gangplanka, aby można było lepiej poznać człowieka, jakim jest Postrach Siedmiu Mórz. Nieprawdopodobne historie lgną do korsarskich królów jak pąkle do okrętów, lecz w Bilgewater fundamentem delikatnej równowagi sił jest wiara ludności w niewiarygodne opowieści na temat Gangplanka. |-| Druga= center|600px Podczas wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, Gangplank poniósł porażkę w wyniku machinacji łowczyni nagród – . Jego statek został zniszczony na oczach całego Bilgewater, załoga zginęła, a aura nietykalności przepadła. Teraz gangi z Bilgewater rzuciły się do walki o władzę nad miastem. Pomimo odniesienia poważnych ran podczas wybuchu Gangplank przeżył. Zyskawszy nowe blizny oraz metalowe ramię, które ma zastąpić mu amputowaną kończynę, pragnie odbudować swoją potęgę, odzyskać to, co mu się należy, i bezlitośnie ukarać tych, którzy zwrócili się przeciwko niemu. Umiejętności *'' '' **''Co kilka sekund atak wręcz Gangplanka podpala cel, przez pewien czas zadając dodatkowe, nieuchronne obrażenia i zapewniając chwilową premię do prędkości poruszania. Zniszczenie Beczki Prochu powoduje natychmiastowe odświeżenie Próby Ognia.'' *'' '' **''Gangplank strzela do celu, zadając mu obrażenia i nakładając efekty przy trafieniu. Jeśli w wyniku użycia umiejętności jednostka zginie, strzał zapewni mu dodatkowe złoto i zwrot many. Za każdą splądrowaną sztukę złota Gangplank zdobywa srebrnego węża, dzięki któremu może w sklepie ulepszyć Kanonadę.'' *'' '' **''Gangplank zjada dużo cytrusów, które niwelują wszystkie efekty osłabienia i przywracają brakujące punkty zdrowia.'' *'' '' **''Umieszcza beczkę prochu, która może się stać celem ataku Gangplanka lub jego wrogów. Jeśli Gangplank ją zniszczy, beczka wybuchnie, spowalniając wszystkich pobliskich wrogów i zadając im obrażenia obszarowe. Pozostałe beczki w strefie wybuchu będą eksplodować jedna po drugiej. Jeśli to wróg zniszczy beczkę, wybuch nie nastąpi, zostanie mu natomiast przyznana nagroda w złocie.'' *'' '' **''Daje sygnał dla okrętu Gangplanka do strzelenia z armat. Każda salwa zadaje obrażenia magiczne i spowalnia wrogów. Kanonadę można ulepszyć maksymalnie trzy razy.'' ***''Córa Śmierci strzela ogromną kulą armatnią w sam środek obszaru działania umiejętności.'' ***''Podnieś Morale zwiększa prędkość poruszania sojuszników na obszarze działania efektu.'' ***''Strzelać bez Rozkazu zwiększa tempo oddawania strzałów na czas trwania Kanonady.'' W alei Pierwsza= center|600px |-| Druga= center|600px Na Runeterze Gangplank jest wprawdzie morderczym, złowrogim korsarzem, lecz w grze jest oportunistą na całego. Za sprawą nowych zasad rozgrywki Gangplank jest nagradzany za wykorzystywanie wszystkich okazji do udowodnienia swojej siły. W czasie walk jeden na jeden jego bierna umiejętność Próba Ognia uderza z siłą tarana – zadawane przez nią obrażenia odbierają przeciwnikowi ogromną liczbę punktów zdrowia. Dzięki dodatkowemu dopalaczowi prędkości Gangplank może dołączać do szybkich pojedynków i spokojnie z nich odchodzić. Opanowanie metody rozgrywki z Beczką Prochu jest bardzo ważne zarówno dla Gangplanka, jak i jego przeciwników. Gangplank ma większy zasięg niż inni bohaterowie walczący wręcz, a dzięki beczkom prochu może zadawać niewyobrażalne obrażenia – ale tylko potencjalnie. Gdy trafia beczkę prochu, wywołuje eksplozję, zadając znaczące obrażenia obszarowe, a przede wszystkim odnawiając bierną umiejętność. Ci, którzy mają doświadczenie w grze z Gangplankiem, rozstawiają beczki przed planowanymi pojedynkami i potyczkami, aby zmaksymalizować efekt. Ostrożne kontrowanie umożliwi wrogim bohaterom neutralizowanie beczek prochu, co powstrzyma Gangplanka przed wywoływaniem eksplozji i dźganiem rozgrzanym mieczem z zaskoczenia. Walka drużynowa Aktualizacja rozgrywki umocni rolę Gangplanka jako potężnego przeciwnika – potrafi on bowiem przysłużyć się w walce drużynowej z drugiego końca mapy bez konieczności używania czaru przywoływacza. Nacierając samotnie, Gangplank musi zwracać uwagę na otoczenie nawet bardziej niż czy , którzy mogą wykonywać skoki i obroty pozwalające na zwiększenie dystansu między nimi a napastnikami. Choć Usuń Szkorbut zapewnia mu względną ochronę przed ograniczeniami kontroli, Gangplank nie będzie w stanie prześcignąć większości szybkich wrogów bez użycia superumiejętności, chyba że zdoła aktywować odpowiedni bierny efekt. W sytuacjach, w których samotne nacieranie jest mniej korzystne i lepiej jest walczyć drużynowo, Gangplank zyskuje na opracowywaniu strategii i uważnym rozstawianiu beczek prochu. W wielu przypadkach Usuń Szkorbut umożliwi mu ominięcie pierwszej linii walki i zgładzenie podatnych na ataki postaci z pomocą umiejętności Paktujemy?. Gangplank może się bronić przed ograniczeniami kontroli i obrażeniami dzięki umiejętności W lub gromić wrogów za pomocą umiejętności Paktujemy? i zadawanych przez nią obrażeń krytycznych oraz potężnych obrażeń od ciosów w walce wręcz. Wykorzystując srebrne węże zdobywane dzięki umiejętności Paktujemy?, może ulepszać Kanonadę. W zależności od wybranych ulepszeń Gangplank może pomagać przyjaciołom w ucieczce, podejmować próby rozdzielenia wrogiej drużyny lub skupiać ogień na niechronionym celu. Ponieważ ulepszenia się kumulują, możesz nawet zdobyć wszystkie trzy w toku wystarczająco długiej rozgrywki. center|500px Spojrzenie na bohatera – rozgrywka Autor: Statikk Choć rozgrywka w wydaniu Gangplanka jest bardzo ciekawa, brakowało w niej szansy na doskonalenie bohatera i interesujących możliwości kontrowania dla jego wrogów. Nie licząc drobnych optymalizacji, takich jak farmienie za pomocą Paktujemy?, używanie umiejętności Usuń Szkorbut w odpowiednim czasie czy umiejscowienie Kanonady, Gangplank nie posiadał narzędzia, w którego doskonalenie mógłby inwestować. Zastanawiając się nad nowymi zabawkami, jakie moglibyśmy mu dać, skupiliśmy się na najlepszych chwilach, jakie już dane mu było przeżyć. Jeden z tematów pojawiał się w dyskusjach częściej niż inne – kupowanie elementów, takich jak czy oraz możliwość ograbiania wielu wrogów przy jednokrotnym użyciu umiejętności Paktujemy?. W tej aktualizacji do arsenału Gangplanka dodaliśmy wybuchające beczki, co znacznie podkręciło atmosferę na polu bitwy. Nie ma to jak podpalić kilka beczek naraz i zdziesiątkować niczego niepodejrzewających wrogów! Pierwsza= Ilekroć dodajemy do gry nową mechanikę, staramy się uczynić ją interesującą zarówno dla bohatera, jak i jego przeciwników. Ponieważ beczki dają przebiegłemu Gangplankowi dużą przewagę, chcieliśmy się upewnić, że jego wrogowie również będą mieli szansę zrobić z nich użytek, by go pokonać w jego własnej grze. Kiedy Gangplank umieszcza wybuchającą beczkę, przeciwnicy mogą ją zaatakować, aby zapobiec eksplozji – tylko od bohaterów zależy, czy wyścig do beczek zakończy się imponującym wybuchem, czy też jednym wielkim niewypałem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Gangplank zachowa większość swoich cech, które znamy i kochamy, ale dzięki dodatkowym ulepszeniom – będzie bowiem mógł dosłownie ulepszać Kanonadę – bohater ten będzie jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. center|400px |-| Druga= Ilekroć dodajemy do gry nową mechanikę, staramy się uczynić ją interesującą zarówno dla bohatera, jak i jego przeciwników. Ponieważ beczki dają przebiegłemu Gangplankowi dużą przewagę, chcieliśmy się upewnić, że jego wrogowie również będą mieli szansę zrobić z nich użytek, by go pokonać w jego własnej grze. Kiedy Gangplank umieszcza wybuchającą beczkę, przeciwnicy mogą ją zaatakować, aby zapobiec eksplozji – tylko od bohaterów zależy, czy wyścig do beczek zakończy się imponującym wybuchem, czy też jednym wielkim niewypałem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Gangplank zachowa większość swoich cech, które znamy i kochamy, ale dzięki dodatkowym ulepszeniom – będzie bowiem mógł dosłownie ulepszać Kanonadę – bohater ten będzie jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. center|400px Daj nura w śmiercionośne wody Bilgewater i wyrusz w rejs z Gangplankiem, Postrachem Siedmiu Mórz, na PBE! Zajrzyj też na forum rozgrywki i równowagi, aby się dowiedzieć, nad czym pracuje zespół do spraw aktualizacji bohaterów. Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu Akt III -Taniec z Brodatą Damą Lekcje Siły left|70px }} Aby odblokować ikonę należało: #''Dwa razy wygrać w trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku przy użyciu nowych przedmiotów'' #''Wydać 750 20px|link= Krakenów i kupić trzy 15. poziomowe ulepszenia dla najemników'' Spojrzenie na bohatera center|400px W skrócie: Ponieważ chcemy, by League of Legends się nie nudziła, często aktualizujemy bohaterów pod względem rozgrywki i grafiki. Jeśli zdarzyło ci się śledzić wydarzenie Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, to wiesz, że przy Gangplanku poszliśmy o krok dalej. Dowiedz się więcej o jego historii tutaj, a jeśli jesteś już weteranem Bilgewater, to zobacz dyskusję deweloperów, odpowiedzialnych za aktualizację.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Gangplank W jaki sposób aktualizacja Gangplanka stała się największym projektem od czasów ? Mike „IronStylus” Maurino (Starszy grafik koncepcyjny):' Cóż, jest taki problem jak przerost elementów. Potrzebowaliśmy sporo pomocy. Szukaliśmy pomysłów Gangplanka, czy to w zespołach pracujących nad Bilgewater czy aż u Marca i Brandona [[Riot Games Inc.|Riot Games]]. ''Scott „Jaredan” Hawkes, kierownik fabularny: Historia Gangplanka nie pasowała do jego mechaniki. W grze nie wydawał się być największym draniem z Bilgewater. Nie był dość brutalny i przekonywający. Oznaczało to, że musieliśmy znaleźć jego esencję w fabule, gdyż w mieście pełnym ludzi, na których lepiej nie wpaść w ciemnej ulicy, to on był kimś, kogo nawet ci ludzie nie chcieliby spotkać w takim miejscu.'' ''James „Statikk” Bach, projektant bohaterów: Jednym z większych wyzwań przy tym bohaterze było to, jak bardzo jest bombastyczny. Jeśli chcieliśmy stworzyć z niego poważną postać, musieliśmy pokazać, że jest twardzielem.'' ''George Krstic, starszy scenarzysta: Wiele zespołów zależących od siebie i międzynarodowa premiera. Kiedy zaczęliśmy ten projekt wszystko się zmieniło. Na szczęście na lepsze. To jedna z rzeczy, które uwielbiam w Riot. Jesteśmy tu elastyczni. Jeśli coś nie działa i trzeba to zmienić, można liczyć na wsparcie innych. Więc wszystko się zmieniło. To było wyzwanie, które dodawało nam energii.'' '''''Co wpłynęło na decyzję o stworzeniu jakby dwóch aktualizacji Gangplanka? Michael Maurino:' Mieliśmy mnóstwo pomysłów, ale nie mogliśmy wprowadzić ich w życie. A kiedy poznaliśmy tworzoną fabułę i dowiedzieliśmy się, że wydarzenie może być podzielone na „przed” i „po”, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać. Okazało się, że będzie to część większej aktualizacji. Uznaliśmy więc, że zamiast próbować stworzyć jednego Gangplanka, który obejmuje wszystkie zmiany, może stworzymy dwie jego wersje? Jedną sprzed tych wydarzeń, a drugą po nich? ''Scott Hawkes: Największym celem fabularnym tego wydarzenia było uzmysłowienie sobie, że postacie i miejsca się zmieniają. Wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło, pokazuje, jak doświadcza wzlotów i upadków; to, że oddaliśmy to graficznie było przełomem, gdyż podkreśla to, jak bardzo się zmienił.'' '''''W wyniku wybuchu Dead Pool Gangplank traci rękę. Dlaczego? Scott:' To jego własny chrzest ognia. Potrzebował fizycznej zmiany. To najbardziej ekstremalna sytuacja, w której był być może od czasu zabicia własnego ojca. Nie mógł z niej wyjść bez szwanku, musiały się z tym wiązać konsekwencje fizyczne i psychiczne. ''George: Powiązane jest to z uwagami graczy, którzy twierdzili, że wprowadzamy za mało zmian. Chcieliśmy wpłynąć na bohaterów i całą frakcję. Chcieliśmy wprowadzić te zmiany w obrębie jednej historii.'' right|200px '''''Statikk wspominał o wielkim spisku kapeluszowym z 2015 r.? Michael Maurino:' Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać, ale... to ciekawe, bo podzieliło całą firmę. Zaczęliśmy od stwierdzenia, że przecież musi mieć kapelusz, prawda? Ale kiedy zdecydowaliśmy się na dwie różne wersje, ktoś narysował Gangplanka „po” bez kapelusza. Pamiętam, że podczas spotkania z najważniejszymi osobami w firmie głosy były podzielone. Jedni krzyczeli „Kapelusz!”. Inni protestowali. Ktoś powiedział: „Bądźmy odważni i stwórzmy go bez kapelusza”, na co ktoś zripostował: „Bądźmy odważni i zostawmy kapelusz!”. ''James Bach: Pamiętam, że projektanci stali na pozycji: „Musimy zachować kapelusz, bez niego nie jest Gangplankiem”. Z kolei graficy twierdzili: „Patrzcie, jak świetnie wygląda bez kapelusza”. Trzeba było przyznać, wyglądał dobrze. Problem zaczął eskalować.'' left|200px ''Michael Maurino: Pamiętam, że mieliśmy spotkania tylko w sprawie kapelusza. Wciąż mam je zaznaczone w kalendarzu.'' ''Scott Hawkes: Niektórzy z nas uważali: „Cóż, zmienił się, stracił swój okręt, więc może gówno go obchodzi kapelusz”.'' ''George Krstic: To problem, bo wszystkim bardzo zależy na grze. To dlatego nasze spotkania są tak napięte. Na szczęście nie pracujemy w miejscu, gdzie ktoś może rzucić: „A tam, jest w porządku, wydajemy to”. Zamiast tego słyszymy: „Nie, musi być idealnie, potrzebujemy najlepszej możliwej wersji”. Dlatego mamy spotkania dotyczące kapeluszy.'' '''''Czy było coś, o czym wiedzieliśmy, że tego nie ruszymy? Michael Maurino:' Pomarańcze. ''James Bach: Wszyscy wiedzieli, że pomarańcze zostają. Nawet kiedy postanowiliśmy sprawić, że będzie naprawdę mroczny, wciąż miał pomarańcze. To był drobiazg od strony projektowej, ale chcieliśmy przekazać, że dobrze bawi się na alei, więc zostawiliśmy np. śmiech podczas używania superumiejętności.'' ''Michael Maurino: Beczki.'' ''James Bach: Wciąż uwielbia witaminę C i przemoc.'' ''Michael Maurino: To mroczna strona zabawy. To absurdalne, że potrafi żonglować pomarańczami, a chwilę później podcinać gardła płonącym mieczem, ale to świetny kontrast.'' ''George Krstic: Kiedy decydowaliśmy o rzeczach, których nie zmienimy, myśleliśmy o tym, co lubią gracze. Wszyscy. Każdy zespół. „Pamiętaliśmy o przeszłości, ale patrzyliśmy w przyszłość”. Chcieliśmy, żeby nowi gracze mieli coś do odkrycia, jednocześnie nie rozczarowując weteranów. Takie były nasze plany; zobaczymy, czy nam się udało.'' '''''Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu dobiegło końca, ale Postrach Siedmiu Mórz wciąż żyje. Czy lubisz zabijać stwory jednym ciosem? Skomentuj i do zobaczenia na polu bitwy. Obrazy Gangplank najstarszy portret.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Gangplanka Gangplank stary portret.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Gangplanka Gang Minut stary portret.jpg|Pierwszy portret Gangplanka Minutemana Gangplank_SpookySkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Strasznego Gangplanka Gangplank Render old.png|Pierwszy model Gangplanka Gangplank_comparison.jpg|Stary Gangplank i Gangplank po pierwszej aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplank VU concept 10.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplanka 1 Gangplank VU concept 11.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplanka 2 Gangplank VU concept 12.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna trzeciej aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplanka 3 Gangplank VU concept 13.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna trzeciej aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplanka 4 Gangplank VU concept 14.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna drugiej i trzeciej aktualizacji wizualnej Gangplanka 5 (w wykonaniu Gema 'Lonewingy' Lima) Gangplank Sultan concept.jpg|Koncept Gangplanka Sułtana (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_1.png|Model Gangplanka Sułtana 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_2.png|Model Gangplanka Sułtana 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_3D.png|Model 3D Gangplanka Sułtana (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Gangplank Render old2.png|Drugi model Gangplanka Gangplank VU Spooky concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Strasznego Gangplanka 1 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Gangplank VU Spooky concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Strasznego Gangplanka 2 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Gangplank VU Spooky concept 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji wizualnej Strasznego Gangplanka 3 (w wykonaniu Kristiny Ness) Gangplank Sailor VU.jpeg|Aktualizacja wizualna modelu Gangplanka Żeglarza (w wykonaniu Jona Burana) Gangplank VU Login Screen still.png|Nieruchomy ekran logowania Gangplanka Gangplank memorial.jpg|Memoriał Gangplanka w Riot Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater: The Reckoning; okładka Stare umiejętności obrażeń magicznych co sekundę oraz zmniejszają prędkość ruchu przeciwnika o 7%. Efekt trwa 3 sekundy i kumuluje się do 3 razy. | Poziomy = }} many | Opis = : Gangplank zyskuje na stałe obrażenia do ataku i prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = % | Opis 2 = : Gangplank strzela na wiwat, tracąc bierną premię, ale zyskując obrażeń do ataku oraz prędkość ruchu, pobliscy sojuszniczy bohaterowie zaś otrzymują połowę tego. Efekt trwa 7 sekund. 1400 | Poziomy 2 = % }} Dawne ikony umiejętności Gangplank stare Q.png|Q ( ) Gangplank stare W.png|W ( ) Gangplank stare R.png|R ( ) en:Gangplank/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów